


The Alpha Weakness

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Peter needs is an omega con-man trying to charm him, but he might not be able to resist Neal as well as he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking, for theatregirl7299.

Peter Burke had little patience for omegas. Especially omegas like Neal Caffrey, who thought they could charm him and walk all over him just because he was an alpha.

"I can't work with him," he'd told El after Neal first suggested a deal. "He's going to think he can do whatever he wants and the next thing I know, I'll have to put him back behind bars."

"Honey," she'd said, "if anyone can handle Neal, I'm sure it's you. You know him better than anyone."

He'd wanted to say that she didn't know. She was a beta, and she'd never had omega con artists think they could pull the wool over her eyes. But he also knew she was right, and maybe to prove that to himself, he'd agreed to Neal's deal.

At first, Neal seemed grateful enough to be out of prison that he didn't dare rock the boat. But after the first week, he started to test the waters.

"I'm just saying," Neal said as they drove to work one morning, "that after four years in prison, I think I deserve some decent food."

"There must be at least fifty restaurants in your radius."

"But none of them have Leonard Renault as their chef. Peter, this man is legendary. He makes this roast duck with a mango sauce that’s—"

"Neal, enough. I'm not letting you out of your radius on a Saturday night just so you can go to a restaurant. Besides, this chef sounds like he's probably out of your budget."

"You could always come with me," Neal said, flashing a grin. "It'd be fun."

"No. My idea of a fun Saturday night is not taking you out to dinner and eating food I probably can't pronounce."

"I'm sure I could get us a discount. It's incredible how accommodating people are on the outside."

"You don't say," Peter said dryly. "They segregate omegas in prison, don't they?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope you don't think you can charm me into fancy dinners just because I'm an alpha."

"You're an alpha?" The surprise in Neal's voice was utterly unconvincing.

"Yes, and you knew that already."

"Don't worry—I won't try to seduce you."

"Elizabeth will be relieved to hear that."

It would do no good to let Neal know that El would probably be fine with it.

Especially since, with Neal sitting beside him, Peter couldn't help but feel a stirring of attraction.

Dammit. He had always been drawn to Neal, and as much as he might have wanted to prove it didn't have anything to do with Neal being an omega, he couldn't be sure about that, could he?

As they drove on in silence, Peter thought that Neal wanting fancy dinners outside his radius was the least of his concerns.

And somehow, Neal probably knew it.


End file.
